


Broken hearts and fixing glances

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, and so is yugyeom, boyfriend!yugyeom, galaxies are so beautiful, i love yugyeom, idek what category this is so i put everytHING LMAO, imagine this though, the best conept, this made me so emo im :(, yugyeom is so ethereal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just got really soft over Yugyeom bare with me</p><p>This has NO pronouns so its for both genders or none gender, it really doesnt matter. You identify as what you identify as, make this your fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken hearts and fixing glances

He looked at you and smiled, which confused you because his smile was undefinable.

Perhaps you had something on your face, or he thought about something funny.

“What’s it?” you fondly said, the wind that swoop through your hair made you furious because you spent hours on your look– not because you wanted to impress Yugyeom, but because you wanted to look good for yourself (at least that’s what you told yourself.)

You didn’t love Yugyeom, he didn’t love you, there wasn’t ever going to be anything between the two of you, you promised yourself.

“You look beautiful.” he randomly said, he kept looking at you and smiled, he didn’t even stop smiling to lick his lips or anything.

He moved his hand to his nose just to touch it once, and then kept it on his lap, you sighed.

You wanted to thank him, tell him he looked beautiful as well, explain to him that beautiful is even underestimated and that there isn’t a word worthy of how ethereal he is, but you didn’t say anything.

For a few minutes there was silence only, and as much as you loved silence, it started to get unbearable and it felt as if the air got too thick from all the unspoken words hanging in it.

You wondered whether Yugyeom would break the silence or stand up and walk away, you sighed again and wanted to break it yourself, but you didn’t love Yugyeom.

You just looked at him, and he looked at you, and his hand that rested on his lap somehow found yours that rested on the space on the bench that separated you both.

He squeezed it and smiled softly at you, the same smile, and you had to fight so hard not to smile back– but you failed, as all the times before that you tried to resist Yugyeom and his touch.

So you smiled gently at him, a warm feeling spreading your whole body and you sighed again– you realized how much you sighed.

Yugyeom then said something again, it caught you off guard and made you want to slap him, because what he said made you endlessly happy and you didn’t know how to thank him, or how to give back to him.

“I know,” he started and you realized how much he struggled to look for the right words. You wondered if perhaps he was silent the whole time just because he thought about what to say.

“you might not believe me, like ever, when I tell you you’re beautiful. And in your eyes you might not even be beautiful, because your perspective is different and so is your definition of beautiful.

But no matter how much you beat yourself up, no matter how much hatred for yourself you carry around, it won’t change the way you look in my eyes.

Not now, not ever. I wish I could give you my eyes so you could see yourself through them, so you could understand how stunning you are to me, so you could understand why I love you so much.”

He swallowed thickly and no matter how convinced you were you didn’t love him and he didn’t love you, in that moment you _felt_ how much you both loved each other.

“I would give up my eye sight forever just for you to see yourself through my eyes, even if it’s just for one day.”

He struggled again and his hand never left yours, his gaze never left your eyes and his smile never left his beautifully pink, plump lips. 

“Yugyeom, I really am not beautiful.” you softly said, you wanted to say so much more, many more meaningful words. But you weren’t good enough at this.

“ _But even the sun comes out to shine in your beauty and the sky weeps in sorrow hoping to be half as wonderful as you. The wind blows your way hoping to destroy bits and pieces of your locks but you say to yourself “Why can’t I be pretty enough” when the whole universe wants what you have_.”

You– not for the first time– were speechless and gasped silently, your eyes started watering and your heart started racing.

The sun was shining in your face and the smile you had plastered on your face softened with every heartbeat.

You didn’t love him, you had to remind yourself.

“Yugyeom.” you gently let out, trying to make him realize that the crack in your voice is a sign that you’d start crying any second.

“I love you.” Yugyeom said again, and you could tell yourself you didn’t love him as often as you wanted, but deep down you knew you actually did love him.

“I love you too.” so you said it.

—

“You know what’s funny?” your best friend said randomly, breaking the silence between you two casually scrolling through your phones.

You shake your head “what’s it?”

Youngjae smiled, locking his phone and laying it on your bed, his head faced in your direction now– you didn’t love Youngjae, it was usual for you two to cuddle on the bed because Youngjae loves cuddles and no one can ever resist Youngjae when it comes to cuddles.

“It’s funny that you keep implying you don’t love him you know?” You rolled your eyes, you didn’t think Yugyeom was annoying but talking about him to Youngjae was annoying.

“I don’t, I really don’t.” you replied.

“You always stare at him.” He sighed, your face got paler and paler every second that passed.

“I’m not, I might glaze in directions that he coincidentally is at sometimes, but I don’t intentionally watch him.” Your hands got sweaty and your heart was racing, as always.

“Then what’s that look on your face always for?” Youngjae asked and honestly you wanted to punch him, stop him from making you realize how caught up you actually were with Yugyeom.

“What?” you asked “What look?” 

“You always have that certain look on your face when you see him,” Youngjae informed and swallowed before saying “You look at him and it’s like you’re looking at a galaxy or something.”

“And?” you mumbled, the parts on your face that were pale only seconds ago were now red, the blush even creeping to your ears.

Your best friend looked down, followed by a heavy breath and him throwing his arm around your shoulder. “You love galaxies.”


End file.
